warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orbiter
The Liset is a spaceship used by the Tenno to travel throughout the Solar System to and from missions. It also acts as the Tenno's mobile base, carrying all of their various equipment and arsenal of weapons. An Orokin AI called Ordis acts as the Liset's main computer. A Tenno rides the Liset by hanging face down on a covered passenger compartment by its underbelly, and they can deploy into the mission's Insertion point by simply dropping down from it. The Liset also positions itself vertically on extraction points, where the Tenno can ride simply by stepping into the passenger compartment's human-shaped recess, where they are secured before the Liset can depart. The Liset can also carry heavy cargo like Fomorian Power Cores by using a tractor beam to attach objects to its back. Segments The interior of the Liset houses various systems called "segments" that act as the main UI for the player to access various important features. When a Tenno first acquires the Liset, the various ship systems are offline, and have to be restored by collecting segment parts from the Vor's Prize Quest missions. Players can access each segment by walking up to them and interacting. Alternatively, the player can bring up the Main Menu (Esc) to access each segment quickly without having to move through the ship. Arsenal The Arsenal segment is the first segment installed on the Liset, located at the very rear of the ship by the lower deck. The Arsenal allows a player to change their Warframe and weapon loadouts, as well as check their inventory. This segment is immediately acquired upon completing the first prologue mission of Vor's Prize. Navigation The Navigation segment is the second segment unlocked on the Liset, immediately after activating the Arsenal segment, located at the very front of the ship by the upper cockpit deck. Navigation brings up the Solar Map, which is used to select the desired destination planet and mission node. When first unlocked by new players, the Navigation console only allows travel to Earth, and they must collect Nav Segments acquired by defeating Bosses in order to unlock other planets, in total, there are 13 different Nav Segments. Comms The Communications segment is actually composed of three major parts: the Codex, Syndicates and the Market display. The Codex is found on a console to the left of the upper cockpit deck, which displays lore info on various items, as well as enemy stats and weaknesses. The Market display is where the player can access the Market where they can buy various items and weapons for either credits or Platinum. Finally, the Syndicates console located to the left of the Navigation console is where Tenno can access all the features relating to Syndicates. Unlocking this segment also enables the news ticker to the right of the Navigation console that displays Warframe news. Finally, Communications enables all multiplayer functionality, allowing players to team up with other players in missions. Communications is unlocked by acquiring the Comms segment on the second mission of Vor's Prize on Mantle, Earth. Mods The Mods segment located to the starboard side of the ship by the lower deck allows a player to see any mods they have collected. They can also sell, transmute, and fuse mods in this segment. Activating the Mods segment also unlocks the ability to upgrade and customize your Warframe and weapon's mod loadout on the Arsenal segment. The Mods segment can be picked up by rescuing Darvo on Mariana, Earth. Foundry The Foundry segment located on the port side of the ship by the lower deck allows a player to craft various weapons and items using raw components and blueprints collected throughout the game. It is acquired by completing an Extermination mission on Cambria, Earth. Incubator The Incubator segment, located on the starboard side of the ship's lower deck between the Mods and Arsenal segments is where the various options for raising and maintaining the player's Kubrow are performed. Unlike the other segments, it is acquired through the Howl of the Kubrow quest line. Radio Located behind the Codex segment, the Radio seems to be Ordis listening in on enemy or ally radio signals. So far the radio has no purpose other than providing background radio chatter, which changes depending on the planet that the player is currently in. The radio is loudest when standing directly next to it, or when using the Navigation system. Some of the transmissions include: Note that this list may be incomplete. *''"Incoming punch. All ships maintain holding pattern."'' :: *''"Galleon chee-tok-tok, prepare for boarding inspection."'' :: *''"(???), hold postion, you do not have authorization."'' :: *''"Attention all ships, uhh, detecting echoes. Stay alert, could be caused by Tenno void masks."'' :: *''"Tenno ship detected. Ready flak cannons! Shuk! RAMN! Lost it."'' :: *''"Uhh... Control, uk-shux-chee uk-chee checks out. Yeah, clear for punch."'' :: *''"(???), entering (???), stand by for approach." "(???), Mercury rail is ready to proceed. Glory to our Queens."'' :: *''"The Tenno capture warrant has been upgraded. All Tenno are to be exterminated."'' :: *''"All ships hold, (???) coming though. Rail charging, continue to hold. Rail over capacity, please divert into holding pattern."'' :: *''"(???) transport, broadcast your passage visa now. Passage visa accepted (???), your free to go. Hail to the Queens."'' :: *''"The Tenno awakening must not interfere with Grineer liberation of the system."'' :: *''"Is this your entire cargo? Wai- what's that? Do you have a passage visa for this, uhh, Forma? ...Uh-huh, very well. For the Queens."'' :: *''"Tenno sightings near Mars have been confirmed. Lancer battalions are now being mobilized to the area."'' :: *''"The Tenno threat is always present. Eternal alertness is the duty of every Grineer."'' :: *''"Transport shux-chee-uk, dock for inspection. Accepting rail arrivals now. Welcome back, captain. Proceed to dock for customs and inspection. Next in queue, power, punch."'' :: *''"(???) corvette, transmit your travel pass immediately. My apologies Councilor, uhh, (???) corvette, you may proceed freely. Glory to the Queens."'' :: *''"Uhh, attention enforcement squad six leader, board and search the incoming transport. Illegal foodstuffs suspected. If found, execute the standard punishments, copy?" "Aye-aye, for the Queens."'' :: *''"Our agreements with the Corpus only go so far. The aggressive actions by Alad V will not be tolerated."'' :: *''"Corpus transport (???), stand by for Infestation scan. Corpus transport (???), scans indicate Infestation, Code Yellow. Prepare your organic crewman for decontamination."'' :: *''"Councilor Vay Hek has passed his Fomorian initiative. These ships will help ensure Grineer power remains unchallenged."'' :: *''"All units alert, Status Yellow. All scanners full power, now. Tenno unmasking, ready flak. Wait, cease fire, CEASE FIRE! (???) is already close to the rail. Hold fire! RAMN! Gone."'' :: *''"Hmm... manifest, check. Passage visa, check. Hull integrity, heh, check. Tenno energy residue, hmm... negligible. Yeah, you're authorized for punch captain."'' :: *''"A warrant has been issued for the rogue Corpus smuggler known only as Darvo. This individual is thought to be behind a rash of deaths and hijackings."'' :: *''"Uk-forr-uk, please advise, detecting void mask echoes. Tenno ships converging on your signal. Uk-forr-uk, we are still seeing void echoes, announce Tenno contact immediately. Uk-forr-uk, come in. ...Uk-forr-uk, respond."'' :: *''"By order of the Queens, Admiral Vor will lead the Tenno execution program. Vor has vowed to destroy the Tenno before they awaken."'' :: *''"The Corpus have finally agreed to our demands. The Grineer will now have access to technologies that further our fight in the Outer Sectors."'' :: *''"Ehught-nhune-ehught, drop bearing seven-point-three, reduce speed. Ehught-nhune-ehught, you have taken severe hull damage to your ship. Do you have casualties to declare? Ehught-nhune-ehught, understood. Stand-by for troop replenishment. Sending repair drones now. For the glory of the Queens."'' :: *''"Due to his formidable performance crushing the insubordination of Saturn, Sargas Ruk has been promoted to the rank of General."'' :: *''"Galleon (???), prepare for jump. Galleon (???), hold position, detecting anomalies. (???), do you detect similar? Galleon (???)... ramn. Tenno ship detected, attack. They're gone. Argh, Bek."'' :: *''"Today the mining colonies of Saturn welcomed Grineer troops as liberators. Rebel leaders were executed to mark public celebrations of this momentous occasion."'' :: *''"Grineer forces in the Outer Terminus have become increasingly distracted by encounters with the Tenno (???). Councilor Vay Hek's Fomorian ship initiative is soon to restore order to the area."'' :: *''"You, show me your passage visa. Next! You. Visa. Now. ...Huh, what's this? Visa expired? Take him! Control, prepare another confinement transport. Listen! Ignorance is no excuse for an expired document! Next!"'' :: *''"Huh, next... next! Yeah, you! Mm-hmm, c'mere. Passage visa? Uhh, yeah. Next... next! Passage visa? Ffuuh... how many more...? Really? (???). Next!"'' :: *''"Uhh... we're entering the unresponsive vessel. Hmmuhh, no signs of Infestation so far. Ramn, there are casualties. Mm-hmm, everywhere. It looks like, uhh, blade weapons. Yeah. (???)! Uh-huh, Tenno skoom! Yeah, they're all dead. Mark this ship for repopulation. "'' :: *''"Uhh, this is, uhh-uhh, this is irregular. Orders!? From who!? Let me see your authorization! Uhhh... alright... Yeah, I need to call this one in. Control, confirm order designation, uhh, shux-utt-utt." "Authorization confirmed, stand down enforcement leader."'' :: *''"Show me your ID cards now! You! Where's your (???)!? Get on the ground! You! C'mere! That better not be a Red Veil badge. Grab him. Search those crates! Uhh, rail leader. Requesting ship lockdown. Perform deep scan for Tenno and Tenno sympathizers. You! I'm placing you in custody!"'' :: *''"Uhh, captain, do you know if any Tenno have been on this ship? There's, uhh, energy residue everywhere. Yeah, yeah, scan your system; look for signs of intrusion." "Yeah, you understand, uhh, this is gonna need to be reported to, uhh, High Command. Uh-huh, yeah, well, this is, uhh, very serious. Vor will want to know. "'' :: *''"Attention (???), your transport manifest does not indicate additional lifeforms, do you have anything else to declare? (???), are you aware for the punishment for false declarations? (???), do you copy? (???)! (???)! We've got a runner. Enforcement drones deploy. Target vessel (???). Suspected smuggler (???) eliminated. Glory to the Queens."'' :: Trivia * While its name is not mentioned in actual gameplay, the name "Liset" can be seen in concept arts, and has been mentioned by DE developers in Devstreams and official material. It can also be seen in Update 14's release notes. * The face down way that Tenno hang from the Liset, plus the Liset's overall shape, is reminiscent of the depiction of Ninjas using kites to stealthily travel to their destination. * The fact that Tenno can approach any location undetected implies that the Liset has a form of stealth technology that allows it to evade detection en route. ** Corroborated by Ordis and intercepted Grineer transmissions - Tenno ships (or at least the Liset) possesses a 'void cloak'. Whilst this generates detectable 'void mass echoes' and must be disengaged to use Solar Rails, it renders the ship extremely hard to detect, explaining how the Tenno can easily infiltrate high-security facilities. * On many extraction sites, up to 4 passenger compartments may be found to account for multiple Tenno being present for extraction, indicating that several craft are docked at the same location. However, the very close proximity of the compartments to each other is at odds with how wide the Liset's hull is, which should make it impossible for 4 large craft to have their exits in such a configuration. ** This may be explained by the fact that only the player is seen exiting the mission, implying the other "docks" are just for looks to allow multiplayer extraction to seem feasible. * Devstream 27 has a mention of the Liset being larger on the inside than it is on the outside due to Void technologies. *A similar ship was used in the original concept for Digital Extremes' prototype in their previous game, Dark Sector - the player exits the mission almost exactly as they do in Warframe, even down to the Corpus-like suits hanging in the docking area. *The Liset's model was completely revamped with the release of Update 14, revealing a new, sleek and organic-looking Orokin-styled vessel that replaces the older and somewhat angular (almost Corpus-themed) design. In the first mission of Vor's Prize, Captain Vor uses his Key to shoot down an old-model Liset. *As of Update 14.1.3 the Liset can be piloted using the movement keys during loading screens. *The new Liset has a number of external flaps that conceal vectoring thrusters, which suggests it it can have extreme maneuverability in all directions. These flaps may possibly also function as air brakes. **Thrust vectoring is an important factor in super maneuverability of modern aircraft. The Liset's use of thrust vectoring may explain its ability to barrel roll and perform multiple-axis rotation maneuvers, such as when extracting. *The cockpit's glass has a Lotus pattern on it. The glass does not appear to be visible from the outside of the Liset however, likely a Void technology. *The overall shape of a Liset when its antennae are straight may vaguely be compared to a horseshoe crab or sting ray. *During radio chatter supposed Corpus will oddly mutter "Glory to the Queens" in one of their transmissions. *Devstream 38 mentions that the lower compartment of the current Liset that the folding ramp leads to is not the Liset itself but an auxilliary "Orbiter" compartment that the Liset connects to. Bugs * When waiting for a Kubrow to be ready to equip after being in stasis: on the "stasis" screen, the counter will start counting up after reaching "0h, 00m, 00s" and read negative numbers. This has no effect on the Kubrow, however, and is simply a counter bug as it is not designed to stop at zero and instead continues forward. See Also *TheLiset.com, a site to showcase the preview of Update 14. Media M6chJHa.png LisetShipTop.png LisetWithLimbo-e56456Kqhugfd13.png|Underside of the Liset, presumably showing the Limbo Warframe Liset.png|The old Liset pre-Update 14. LisetConcept.png|Concept art of the modern (new) Liset as seen in the Codex. Lisettint.png|Liset colors LisetView.png|View of Mars from the Liset's cockpit. Warframe0668.jpg|The Void seen from the Liset. Warframe0686.jpg|Saturn and its rings with Grineer ships flying nearby. LisetOld.png|The old Liset design on approach to extraction. LisetOld2.png|Old Liset on approach to extraction. LisetNew1.png|The new Liset resting on a Grineer landing pad. LisetNew2.png|New Liset taking off. LisetSquadron.png|A squadron of Lisets en route to a mission. 230410_2014-08-31_00001.png|New Liset landing on Mantle. Category:Tenno Category:Mechanics Category:Update 14